Adventure
by Bkpike
Summary: Not really knowing where this is going so post ideas in reviews so I can get a general concept of what u want rated T just incase of swears. Short but don't blame me just read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Bkpike here and I finally got FF working on my laptop. I IZ A GENIUS!**

**Well I'm fixing the broken and I'm going to redo a story I wrote a while back because I CAN. Well anyway heres chapter one. LoG will be fixed soon :D **

**Disclaimer: I, Bkpike do not own anything used in the story expect my ideas. All rights go to the respectful owners**

The Adventure

Corey's POV

"Well that ended greatly" I said to the band. They stopped playing and nodded at me. "well what do you want to do know?" Kin asks me. I simply shrug. "I don't really care what we do". "Movie?" Laney suggested. I just shrugged again and plopped down on the couch as the twins were picking out a movie. Laney sits down next to me. I look at her as she looks down, I see the beauty in her but she quickly looks at me and I look downward. 'phew almost caught me' I think to myself as the movie starts.

*Movie skipping*

Just as the movie was ending I stood up and fell on my face because I don't really know why I fell but I did and Laney reached her hand to help me up. I took it of course but I realized we were 'touching' and started to blush so I quickly looked away from her so she wouldn't have noticed the red on my face but I guess I was looking pretty odd because the twins said "What?" at thy same time. (AN: I'm saying every word as I type it cause I can and it sounds pretty weird) "Nothing" I say as they shrug (lots of shrugs, huh?) I never really thought of it before but I guess I fall a lot when standing up from sofas as I fell again as I got up, again Laney helped me up. (Not changing POVs this chapter D: U HATE ME? WHAT?) As I stood up, I grabbed my lyrical notebook. I started writing some **** lyrics. (school laptop = no swears D: FUCK IT) Laney saw this and looked sad at my mess of words which I don't blame her for. "You need inspiration Core" she tells me but I'm in my own world thinking bout her while she talks to me. I know confusing right. She finished her lecture and let me go which was a relief as I really wasn't in the mood for talking. As I stood up I fell on my face... again.

**Hey, Bkpike here with a note saying sorry for the delays and delays. I've written the end to Survial but I am going to postpone the release date for certain reasons (It's not because I am evil)**

**However my friend started a new story it is his first so his profile is **

** u/4596250/MidnightStar800**

**Direct Link to story: s/10160555/1/A-Strange-Gift**

**P.S any Ideas? Review Em**


	2. Chapter 2

_ **Hey guys I'm here in study hall doing NOTHING so why not ****type chapter 2.**_

_**So lets begin.**_

_**Thoughts**_

Chapter 2

Corey's POV

Now that I am alone I decided to keep on staring at the journal in front of me. I felt an odd feeling that someone was watching me so I turned around, but alas no one. I kept oon writing for a good while but finally got bored so I got up and went to the park for a normal, everyday, regular walk. (You know what I said bout regular don't you?) I arrived at the park, nothing weird happened. I sat down and started thinking about Lane's boyfriend (I forgot to add this :P DON'T KILL ME) I felt a tear slip down thinking about it. I mean I'll admit it, I grew a crush over the years and every time I try to stop the feeling it gets stronger. I'm stuck between 2 roads. I can tell her and get it over with, even though she is dating or I hold my emotions up and never tell her (it's 7th grade all over again :D). I feel like the first option is the better of the two choices but I feel like that's the harder one :/. Even if I could I would be screwed as she is always with Mike (random name) and Mike would grab me and throw me across the room and then my best friend would leave me :/. I was walking down and wondered, What was it like to be Laney right now? How did she feel? What was going on in her mind? I know I'll ask her. I got up and headed towards her house. When I got there I heard a bang and quickly knew there was a problem, being a person I listened in on their conversation (OMG I SPELLED THAT RIGHT) "I KNOW YOU LIKE HIM, SO YOU CAN'T BE WITH HIM" That was Mike being his jerky self. "Mike, were just friends, I swear" That's the voice of an angel... uhh I mean lanes. "YES, BUT YOU WANT TO BE WITH HIM" I roll my eyes at Mike's yelling. "screw you" I hear Lanes yell. I smile at this but then I hear some noises of a slap and I quickly got out of there.

Laney's POV

I sigh as I get home. Mike called me again and I know he is my boyfriend but he forced me to agree or else he would admit my feelings. He told me this would get me to forget him but it isn't happening, actually this is making me fall for Core more so I decided to leave him soon. I hear my doorbell and I see it is Mike so I let him in. He didn't look to happy and started yelling to me about how I still have a crush on Core but not mentioning his name (Must I repeat this, YYYYYYYY?) I try to lie to him saying he is just a friend, but Mike knows me enough to know I'm lying. "screw you" I yell at him. At that I look up to see a fist heading straight towards me. I couldn't block it and got hit right in the nose. I know it's bleeding but I don't care. "We are done!" I yell at him. "You sure, if you do Ill tell Corey how you feel and he will hate you, kick you out of the band, and more that I can't think of" He says with a smirk. I sigh as he hugs me I feel disgusted. I quickly ask him to leave which to my surprise he does. I get up and go to the 'groj' my second home.I open the door to see Core standing there. No Kin or Kon, he isn't facing me so I sneak up and tap him on the shoulder. He jumps as he turns around and rolls his eyes at me.

Corey's POV

I was facing the wall thinking about what happened when I get tapped on. I jump as I see Lanes. I just roll my eyes. I smile as I start asking her why she's here. I quickly look when I see her nose is bleeding. "Lanes why is your nose bleeding?" I ask her

Laney's POV

DAMN IT I forgot to fix it up. "I tripped" I said. He gave me a look which was one of disbelief. "Gotcha" he said to me as he ran inside and gave me a towel. I took it and wiped the blood off. It wasn't broken or anything which was good. "How's Mike?" he asked which caught me off guard. "uhh were good, why you asking?" I say. "Just wondering cause I heard some loud noises near your house." he replies. **** he heard. "It's nothing Core just a small argument" I say. He nods as he sits down on the couch in the groj. I join him as silence lurks around us. "So what have you been doing recently Core?" I ask him. "not much, ever since you started dating I just stayed I wilput." Corey said plainly and I realized that I never saw him outside the house other then when he told me he went for a walk today. I don't understand why he stayed in because I'm dating, I start to think that he doesn't want to see Mike but that is highly unlikely due to the fact that Corey would never feel the same way as I do to him, I start to feel a tear but I wipe it before he notices because I can feel like he doesn't need to see me cry over him. I get up and he stands up too. "well I better get going home" I say as as I start to head out the door. "wait" I hear him yell, "Hug goodbye?" he asks as I simply run towards him in a hug, now I'm not going to brag but best moment of my life (this happened before metrognome). The hug was cut short when the garage door opened and no other then Mike walked in.

**There we go folks, a 1031 word chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**IM BACK! With 0 more reviews to go over... this makes this part a bit short doesn't it but I be (GRAMMAR OP) pming with pplz and I decidedz to writez a newz chapter forz thiz story yayz. (The zsz stopz nowz)**

Corey's Point of View

I see Mike (thats what I named him right?) look directly at us and I realized we were hugging right in front of her boyfriend and knowing he's abusive I decided to get in a defensive stanceto protect my best friend. **(When in danger you don't think of ur crush as much... I know weird...) **All I could can do is gasp as he pushes me out of the way and forcefully picks up Laney and shoves her out of my garage. All I can think is FUCK. (I rated this teen right? and my music is gone THX ATT UR WORSE THEN MIKE!) I decide to go ninja style and follow them but not before taking a steak knife with me, hey you never know, he may have a gun. So I look and see Mike running right at the edge of my vision. I quickly run chasing up to him but staying a few feet back.

Laney's Pov

So right now, I can't do anything since Mike is gripping on to me really tightly as he approaches his house. he throws me down on his couch and laughs evilly. "Well I guess you are more then friends" he says with a laugh. "It was only a hug" I say rolling my eyes, "we are best friends" He agains laughs again. "Well I can fix that" he says, pulling out a knife. I start to panic, this guy wants to kill me. I quickly start to think up a plan to get out of here but it's hard thinking when you're life is in danger. I start looking around for anything I could use to get away and then I realized I don't need anything, I'm Laney Penn from Grojband. "so you really want to hurt me like this?" "You know it" he says. "Oh then I can't sing the song I made for you" I say with a fake sad accent. "Oh you wrote a song about me?" he said confused. "yes" I reply quickly. "or did you write it about Corey?" he said in a sneer. "I'll be the one to end you." I close my eyes knowing for what was about to happen. I wait for the pain, it starts but it barely feels like anything because I feel a door being kicked down.

Corey's Pov

I jump to the point and kick the door down, smiling in my efforts as the dust subsides I get ready for the worse sight in my life as I see Mike over Laney with a knife in hand. i guess he didn't notice me, dink (wow I just realized what this meant, I've been calling Kevin this for months...) I see Laney notice me as she smiles. I walk up to Mike and shoves him away from Lanes. He looks at me with rage. I see the knife in his hand and I realize the fight that is about to happen. We quickly start the fight the sound of the two blades making a noise that only the 3 of us would hear. I laugh as my plan unfolds in my mind. Peaceville is about to not get so peaceful. We trade blows. I get stabbed, he gets stabbed all while Lanes is watching this fight. I'm surprised I'm not on the floor yet but that's the power of love. I quickly get a blow to his stomach but he quickly shoves me to the floor. I see Mike approach me, I hear the sobs of Laney, and I still have a smirk. "Any last words lover boy?" I laugh" Ya 7, Don't bring a knife to a gunfight." I say pulling out the pistol I had in my jacket. (because LOGIC) I shoot him once in the leg as he falls a look of shock passed among his face. I quickly run up to Lanes who hugs me sobbing. I hug back cause I realize how brutal his injuries were. "He'll eat some oranges and be K." I say. We call an ambulance and they take both of us because what I didn't realize is that a giant gash was on my chest, how did I miss that?

Laney's Pov

Well now that the both of them are in the hospital I wait in the boring waiting room. The bland white is starting to bring me down. I see the twins fast asleep on the 2 chairs their on. I guess they couldn't wait as long as I could, ok the coffee helped ;). I see a guy in a doctor's coat. "friends of Riffin (knew it) and Smith?" (Yup I pissed up a lot of people or honored them...) I shove the twins up and stand up. "ok listen both are injured, one worse then the other." I roll my eyes to know he was talking about Mike. "Ya that blue haired kid is surely damaged, I don't know how we can fix him." "wait whats, wrong with him," Panic raising in my voice. "Well that cut on his chest hit his heart. We are currently pumping blood constantly until we know for sure if we can save him." The doctor says, a frown forming on my face. "Can I see Mike?" I ask. "certainly" he says with a smile as if I actually cared for him. He leads me to a room where I see Mike laying down. "Look who came to see me." He says with a smirk unaware of what is about to happen. I walk up to him and punch him square on his face. I smirk knowing I broke his nose. "If Corey doesn't make it, I'll make your life a bigger hell then it already is, asshole. (I like that nickname for Mike.) "Opps I hugged him too tightly and broke his nose doc." I say walking out smiling when Kin gives me a thumbs up. He knows about my crush on Corey due to his smartness level being over 9000.(two references).

**Sorry fans for ending on such a bad timing but I got caught with something called hormones which causes physical problems to your blood pressure. So from sunday up till present day I stayed in my bed half the time asleep the other eating pretzels (Ya, I'm never eating those again). So I checked my progress and realized Ill just stopped here. If u can guess the first reference I'll be shocked ;).**


End file.
